The Prehistoric Project
by Aww Potatoes
Summary: It's been 9 years since the fall of Itex, But when Angel hears some strange thoughts about Itex, Will she run into some new Experiments?
1. The Escape

**Yo Guys, my names Taters, This is my first fanfic, You might want to use Google for some of the names, 'Cause this story is going to have some Odd ones, Yes I Know Pterosaurs and Plesiosaurs aren't actual dinosaurs, but for this story lets pretend they are, Also, I'm not from the US, So my spelling might be a little different, Anyway, thanks for Giving my fanfic a shot, James Patterson owns Maximum Ride, but I own the Prehistoric Pack.**

* * *

**Alex's POV:**

Today's the day, the day we escape from this place, My name's Alex, I'm 18, I have pitch black hair that meets my mid-back, and ocean blue eyes. I'm not your average teenage girl, you see, Me, and 9 of my friends are 'Experiments', We're not 100% Human, we have 5% dinosaur DNA in us, and because of that, we can transform into that dinosaur, and for me, that dinosaur just happens to be a Tyrannosaurus Rex. I Don't know what the Scientists were thinking when they put dinosaur DNA in us, hell, I Don't even know where they got dinosaur DNA from, but it doesn't matter, because todays the day we escape from this place.

I look to my left, seeing my Twin sister, Emily, she has Chocolate Brown eyes, and shoulder length blond hair, she can turn into the biggest animal ever to take flight, a Quetzalcoatlus, and is going to be a big help in our escape, the cage she is in is the one above Callum's, who is another flying dinosaur, a Pterodactyl, Callum is 16, and has short, light brown hair, and green eyes, his best friends, Identical 14 year old twins Jake and James, are sitting next to him and Emily, they have medium length blond hair, and blue eyes, Jake can turn into an Ankylosaurus, and James can turn into an Allosaurus Below me, my best friend, Lucy, who is 17, looks around, her Brown eyes taking in every detail around the room, her dark brown curls swaying slowly as she moves her head, Lucy's the last of our Carnivore squad, That also has James and I.

To my left, the Two Plesiosaurs, 13 year old Liam, with his short, brown hair, can turn into one of the most dangerous Plesiosaurs, a Liopleurodon, while his 12 year old little sister, Amber, who, Ironically, has Amber coloured eyes, and blond hair that meets her waist, can turn into an Elasmosaurus. Her best friend, 15 year old Rose, sits beside her, her fiery red hair and green eyes looking up at her 16 year old, pitch black haired, blue eyed, Brachiosaurus boyfriend, Will, while he looks back down at his Triceratops Girlfriend in the crate below him.

"All right Guys, Todays the day" I Shouted from my dog crate.

I Look down at Lucy, and see her eyes focused on a little red box on the other side of the room.

Seconds later, Will starts to transform into a Brachiosaurus, Growing slowly in size until his cage explodes, He transforms back into his human self, just as the warning bells started ringing throughout the lab, and he quickly starts to gets us out of our cages. Once we're all out, Lucy dashes to the red box, takes it, then rejoins us. I Frantically look around, trying to find a way of escaping, but before I can do anything, Jake starts to transform.

"Get out of the way, I'll destroy the wall" He yells.

We all drop to the ground, knowing what's coming next, Jake swings his Club like tail, creating a huge hole in the wall.

We run outside, basking in the sunlight, Looking behind me, I see the Erasers coming out of the hole in the wall, Jake swings his tail, and takes out 5 Erasers in one sweep. I Start to transform into a Tyrannosaurus Rex when an Eraser takes a swipe at Jakes leg, He roars in pain, as the blood starts to drip from the wound.

I Look at James, He hears his twins roar of pain and looks around frantically, He sees his brother, struggling to fend off an Eraser, and starts to transform, pure rage visible in his eyes, he charges towards the Eraser in his Allosaurus form, There's a loud Crunch as James' Allosaurus skull slams into the Eraser, the Eraser goes limp and falls to the ground, dead.

"Quick Emily, Callum, transform" I yell at Emily and Callum, Emily and Callum both give me a small nod and start to transform into their respectful Dinosaurs. As Jake, James and I fend off the oncoming Erasers, An Eraser runs at me, swiping his claws, I take a step back before charging at him, Snapping my jaws around his neck, I can feel the red liquid running down the back of my throat. Looking around I see the twins, Jake and James each finishing off their last Eraser, I turn around and see my last Eraser. He looks at us, fear audible in his eyes, he backs away from us slowly, before breaking into a sprint and running back inside. Jake Hobbles over to me in his human form, just as Jake and I start to transform back into our human selves. Lucy quickly pulls out the red box I saw her steal from the lab before, and starts tending to Jakes injured leg. After she's finished Lucy pulls Jake up to join Liam, Amber and I Hop on a Transformed Emily, While James, Will, and Rose hop on Callum, Once we're all on, we take to the Skies, Leaving the lab, the broken and bruised Erasers, and the baffled evil scientists far below us as we soar through the clear blue sky.

* * *

**There's Chapter one, Tell me what you guys think, All thoughts are welcome. **

**Please Review, it would mean a lot to me.**

**Thoughts on adding a 5% Wooly Mammoth and a 5% Sabertooth Cat Characters?**

**~Taty**


	2. The Bikini Girl

**Hey guys, Taty here, thanks for reading my first chapter, Here's another chapter. For those who read and reviewed, thank you.**

* * *

**Lucy's POV:**

We've been flying for 7 hours straight, after heading north-east from Sydney, Australia, we flew over a few Islands, before ending up where we are now, somewhere above the Pacific Ocean. I look around and I see Callum shaking, he must be worn out, he HAS been carrying 3 people on his back, and he hasn't had as much flying practise as Emily has had.

"Callum, are you ok?" I ask

"W-wh-what?" he replies, shaking slightly.

"I Said, are you ok?" I say firmly.

"Ye-Yeah... I'm F-Fine" he stammers.

"Alex, Callum's not looking so good" I shout.

Seconds later I hear screaming, I Look around frantically, and see Callum, Will, James and Rose hurtling towards the Ocean, Alex seems to notice this too, because Alex starts screaming for Emily to dive down, and for Liam and Amber to start to transform.

I see Liam and Amber jump off of Emily, as I Look down to see what happened, I see two giant sea going creatures rush to rescue their friends.

"Emily, Take a break, it looks like we're going by sea for a bit" Alex commands as Emily slowly descends towards Liam and Amber

"Yo Liam, Amber, think you guys can let Callum and Emily have a break for a bit?" Alex asks

"Sure, But we can only do about two hours, we'll either need to hit land soon, or get another mode of transport" Liam replies

We slowly gather everyone up, "Head count" Alex shouts over the noise of the waves. A chorus of "Here's" and I'm fine's" reach Alex's ears, as she counts to make sure all 10 of us are here.

I look around, take in my surroundings, and see a beach, on the edge of my Raptor vision.

"Guys..." I Draw out slowly, keeping my eyes fixed on the land. When I get no reply, I ask again, this time, a little louder.

"Guys!" I shout, this time, getting the attention of my friends.

Heads whirl to face me, as I stare at the land.

"What is it Lucy?" Alex asks me, squinting to see what I'm staring at.

I Raise my finger, shaking slightly at the sight of the beach

"Land" I manage, barely above a whisper

"Amber, follow Liam from behind, Liam, follow Lucy's instructions, we're finally getting food guys" Alex commands

After Alex finished that sentence, 6 stomachs gurgled in response, including mine, we haven't had food since we left the lab in Sydney, a 7 hour flight away. About 10 minutes of Liam and Ambers super swimming later, we're just out from shore, Liam and Amber transform back into their human selves, and we all swim towards to beach.

Once we arrive on the beach, I can't help but notice all the people, there are so many of them, all free and happy, they're the lucky ones, They've never been like us, I notice a girl in a pink bikini on the other side of the beach, her crystal blue eyes watching me, with a confused look on her face, her golden curls reaching down to the middle of her back. Something about her seems somewhat... Familiar , before I can come to a conclusion, I feel a prodding sensation inside my head.

_I Don't know who you are, but please, stop prodding around my head, If you're going to read my mind, it would be nice to ask _I mentally snap at whoever's reading my mind. I notice the girl in the pink bikini jump as I mentally snap at my intruder

"Alex, I think the girl in the pink bikini on the other side of the beach is trying to read my mind, can you see her, the one with the golden curls, It might be a good idea to go ask her a few questions" I tell her. As I say this, my stomach grumbles once again, I frown at my stomachs lack of patience.

Alex smirks at me, before she replies "Well, you seem hungry, why don't we head over to that hot dog stand, and steal some food, then we go talk to your mystery girl"

We walk over to the hot dog stand, I watch the Bikini Girl as the others steal about 50 hot dogs from the hot dog cart, She's smirking at me, like she knows what we're up to, but she doesn't do anything about it. She walks up to me, as I'm downing my 5th hot dog, she waits until I finish before speaking.

"Stealing hot dogs are we?" she asks in an angelically sweet voice.

I Glare at her, while she just smiles even bigger "Don't worry, I've been there before, stealing food, it's all good fun" she tells me.

I Feel the prodding feeling again, and I Quickly execute a trick that I learnt at the lab, setting up walls around the prodding, and slowly closing in, she starts to whimper slightly as I Start to close in my walls, and her eyes go glassy. Now I'm 100% sure that Bikini Girl had been sent by the lab, but how did they find us so easily? And how did they get here BEFORE us? I Stop my wall crushing trick, knowing that she might be a powerful asset, as she goes limp in my arm, I Slowly drag her over to Alex.

"Yo Alex, Bikini Girl here was trying to read my mind, used my wall crush trick, and she fainted, we need to find a place to crash, and quick, 'cause I Don't know how they found us, or how they got here before us, but they're here." She nods, and once we've all finished our food, she takes action

"Time to bounce guys" she tells the others "Lucy caught a Mind Reader, we need to find a place to crash, and then get all the information out of her"

The others look at me, seeing the limp girl in my arms, and start to follow Alex as we head towards the town.

* * *

**What do you guys think?**

**Still wanting to know if I Should add Mammoth and Sabertooth characters.**

**Please Review, it helps me a lot.**

**~Taty**


	3. A Home At Last

**Sorry I've been away guys. I've been busy, but since I'm back, I'm rewarding you with a longer chapter :D**

**Angel's POV:**

It's been Nine years since the destruction of Itex, and those nine years have turned out well, and we're all still in Arizona, but we're not all living under the same room, Gazzy and I still live with Dr. M, We both go to the local high school, Gazzy being a Senior, even though he's enrolled under "Zephyr Ride" but everyone calls him Gazzy anyway, even the teachers, he's also captain of the Varsity Basketball, and Football teams. I'm enrolled under my flock name, "Angel Ride" I'm in my Sophomore year, and I'm on the Varsity Vollyball team. Over the year's Gazzy and I have gotten taller too, I'm 5"11 and Gazzy's 6"1, my hair's still golden and curly, but i've let it grow out, and now, it reaches down to the centre of my back.

Fang and Max have gotten married, and now have a beautiful son, Marten Ari Ride, He's 2 now, with Max's dirty blond hair, chocolate brown eyes, and bubbly personality, while he has Fangs pitch black wings and olive skin. They live a 5 minute walk from Dr. M's we still keep in touch, just not as often as we used to. Nudge and Iggy live ten minutes away from Max and Fang, They're currently engaged, and they have a baby on the way.

We haven't all hung out in Months, so when Max rings us, asking if Dr. M, Ella, Gazzy, Total and I wanted to go with Her, Fang, Marten, Iggy and Nudge to California, we pounced on the opportunity.

- Time Skip -

"So guys, what do you want to do" Max's voice rings in my ears, as we stroll down the beach, I try my best to block out the thoughts of most of the males, as I walk past them in my Pink bikini.

"I Feel like going for a swim, So i'll see you guys later" I quickly tell Max as I rush towards the waves

_THERE'S SOMETHING COMING, SOMETHING I'VE NEVER SEEN BEFORE, SOMETHING BIG, SOMETHING SCARY _a small fish thinks as it rushes past me.

_IT'S BIG, IT'S FAST, AND IT'S SCARY _another fish thinks

_Are you sure it's not a shark or something? _I mentally ask the scared fish

_NO NO NO. __DEFIANTLY NOT A SHARK, THIS IS TOO BIG TO BE A SHARK_ The scared fish mentally replies

_Too big to be a shark...? _I Mentally question, I Head back towards shore, keeping an eye on the open sea.

_Lab... Dog crates... Scientists... Erasers... _someone thinks, I Can't tell who, they're too far away.

_Erasers? _I Think, as I Look back towards the sea, _Maybe thats what the fish were scared about, Giant Swimming Erasers?_

"Hey Ange, I see you're back, so can you watch Marty for a minute please? I wanna get something to eat?" Max asks as she wanders towards the hot dog stand

"Sure, I think I can handle the job" I reply back with a grin.

Marten looks up at me, his big brown eyes looking into my crystal blue ones _Sand Taste Icky _He thinks. I laugh at him, as he continues to grab piles of sand and throw them up in the air.

_FOOD. _The person from earlier thinks.

_Basic thoughts? _I Question,_ Basic thoughts about food mean a person's starving..._ I realise

Alarmed, I Frantically search the beach, I notice a group of people on the other side of the beach, who look unnaturally thin, I try to pry into one of the girls' minds, over the years I've gotten better at going undetected, but this girl isn't normal, she's a hybrid, but she's part... Dinosaur? Shocked, I lose my concentration, letting the Dinosaur Girl notice that I'm in her mind.

_I Don't know who you are, but please, stop prodding around my head, If you're going to read my mind, it would be nice to ask _The dinosaur girl snaps at me, at this, I jump, I only lost concentration for a few seconds. _How can she be alive, this isn't possible, we DESTROYED Itex. But the Lab, The Dog crates, scientists, Erasers... Could it be possible that they're back?_

I Continue to watch the girl and her group, as they head towards the hot dog stand, I Come to a conclusion that they're all hybrids.

Max returns with a hot dog in hand, she looks at me, and notices my puzzled look, and follows my gaze.

"What so interesting about them? See something, or someONE you fancy?" she teases me, adding a wink.

"Max, they're not" I look around, making sure people weren't in listening range "Human" I whisper.

She looks stunned for a second, before regaining control. "What are you talking about, we destroyed Itex 9 years ago" she whisper-yells. "You're probably just imagining things anyway" she tells me, as she picks up Marty and heads towards the others

As I look back at the group, I see they're stealing hot dogs from the hot dog cart, I wander towards them, and as I get closer, the dinosaur girl notices me.

"Stealing hot dogs are we?" I ask her, adding one of my smiles.

She glares at me, causing me to smile even bigger.

"Don't worry, I've been there before, stealing food, It's all good fun" I tell her, trying to get inside her mind again, but this time, she has walls.

I try to pull out, but another wall stops me, I start to freak out, nobody's ever been able to stop me from LEAVING their mind before. I mentally hunt around, and I notice the walls are closing in on me, My heads starts to hurt, my eyes go cloudy from my tears, and I let out a small whimper. Then everything goes black.

-Time Skip-

I wake up in a dark room, and see the group from before around me, I try to get up, but I'm tied to the chair.

"Who are you? And how did you find us?" A Tall girl with pitch black hair asks me.

"My names Angel, and I found you after I heard your 'FOOD' thought." I tell them

The girl looks confused, she turns to the girl from before, "Hmm Erasers usually aren't this easy to get information out of"

"Wait, you think I'm an Eraser?" I ask them scrunching up my nose at the word Eraser.

"If you're not an Eraser, then how could you read my mind?" The girl from before asks

"I'm 2% Avian, and with that 2% Avian, I have powers." I tell her. She looks shocked for a second, before recovering.

"If you're a hybrid like us, then how did you escape, The lab never lets people out." she counters.

"The place you call a 'Lab' is actually a company called 'Itex' Me and 5 other Avian hybrids destroyed them 9 years ago.

"If you destroyed them 9 years ago, how come we only escaped YESTERDAY" The dark haired one yells at me.

"Y-Yesterday?" I question, shaking with fear that Itex could be back "W-Where did you g-guys come fr-from?" I ask them

"Australia, I think"

"AUSTRALIA?" I Yell "How did you get here then?" I ask

The girl turns around, nodding at two girls and two boys asleep against the wall "We can transform into Dinosaurs, we flew most of the way, Before Emily and Callum got tired, so we used Liam and Amber and traveled by sea for the last part."

I Stare wide eyed, at the 10 people around me, until a loud crash pulls me from my trance

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER" A familiar voice screams, as Gazzy rushes towards the Dark haired girl standing in front of me. Max, Fang, Iggy also rush, creating a wall between me and 10 other Hybrids. Nudge, With Marten in her hands, rushes towards my chair, and starts untying me. Just as The two girls start to transform.

"STOP IT!" I Yell. "STOP IT ALL OF YOU. WE'RE ALL ON THE SAME SIDE"

Max and the others stop, and look at me, with a questioning look on their faces, before turning back and seeing the girls gone, and two Dinosaurs in their place.

"W-What ARE those things?" Max stutters in fear. Gazzy, on the other hand, is not frightened at ALL by the fact that the two girls, who he is supposed to be fighting, just turned into 65 Million year old animals.

"THAT. IS. SO. COOL." He screams. Everyone, including the group of hybrids, look at him like he's insane.

After a few minutes of nobody attacking, the Girls start to change back into their human forms.

"Sorry about what happened Earlier, I thought you were an Eraser. We cool?" The girl asks

"Yeah, We're cool, but I have just one question, What are your names?"

The dark haired girl answers my question, Before the other girl can respond. "My names Alex, And we're the Prehistoric Pack" She points to the girl from earlier, the one standing beside her. "Thats Lucy, And the two boys behind me are the Twins, Jake and James." The boy on the left answered my question before I Get to ask my question, the boy on the left answered it for me "I'm Jake, that's James, The two making out in the corner are Rose and Will." He snickers as he looks over his shoulder.

I look past Jake and over in the corner, There are a couple standing about two steps apart, faces red from embarrassment and looking at their feet.

"What about you, who are you guys" Alex asks me

"The one who's now you're number one fan, Is my brother, The Gasman, but we call him Gazzy, The Girl to his right is Max, she's the leader of our group, The Flock. The guy all in black is her Husband, Fang. And Nudge is holding their son, Marten. And last of all, Iggy, he's Nudges' Fiancé.

Just as I finish introducing everyone, Max's phone rings

"Hey Max, Where are you? Mum and I Can't find you anywhere?" Ella's voice rings through the room.

"Oh, the flock and I Just wen't out for a fly, tell mum we'll be back soon" Max replies.

"Ok, See you Max"

As Max puts her phone back in her pocket, she turns and looks at us. "Well, looks like we better get back, you guys want to come with us, Mum and Ella already know all about Itex, I'm sure we can find a Place for you all to stay?"

"S-sure" Alex stumbled, wide eyed at Max's kindness.

"You Know, We could just ask Dr. M if you guys can stay at her place, Get that new extension we put in used" Iggy adds. A few years back, We all put helped out Dr. M for her birthday, and as a thank you for letting us stay with her for all those years, added another story to her house, adding another 3 bathrooms, 7 Bedrooms, a games room, and a spare kitchen.

"You guys would really do that for us?" Alex asks

"Yeah, we grew up in dog crates like you, we know what it's like, if Mum will let you guys stay at hers, we can get you enrolled in school, and you can live a normal life." Max responds.

-Time Skip-

We return to the beach, with The Prehistoric Pack behind us, Dr. M looks at us, a questioning look on her face.

"Mum, We have a problem. We think Itex is back."

"What makes you think this Max?" Dr. M asks, trying to calm herself down

"We... Kind of ran into some other hybrids..." Maxs whispers

"Oh." Dr. M replies, slightly shocked.

"They escaped from a lab in Australia, do you think they'll be Able to stay with you? You can finally use that extension we put in."

"Yeah... I supposed that'll be fine," Dr. M replies still shocked. Cheers erupt from the 10 behind us. "But how will we get them to Arizona, I've only got five empty seats?"

"We've got space for two in our car, If they're fine with looking after Marty in the back" Max replies

"And we can take the other three in our car." Iggy adds.

"So you want to go home now?" Dr. M asks Alex

"If it's ok with you, then yes please." Alex responds

"Ok guys, Callum, Jake and James, you guys go with Iggy and Nudge, Will and Rose, you guys go with Max and Fang, The rest of us will go with Dr. M" Alex Commands.

"Lets get going then" Dr. M tells us "I Want to stop at the Mall on the way home and get you guys some new gear." She tells us, as we walk towards the carpark.

* * *

**A Filler chapter, But It's longer than usual. ****Still Questioning about the 5% Mammoth and 5% Sabertooth Cat.**

**REVIEW GUYS. REVIEW**

**~Taty**


End file.
